knightmarefilmzfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael was a soldier who worked at Fort Benny and then helped defend it from the oncoming hordes. He then joins David and Christian in their travels Beginning of the End Michael first appears when David and Christian arrive at Fort Benny. He grants them access and walks them to the office there. He asks them why they are here and they reply that they 'heard that there was protection for the survivors here'. He asks them to introduce themselves and he learns their names, Christian and David. Soon after, Michael along with the other soldiers is alerted of a large zombie horde approaching the outpost. He watches as the hordes approach and helps defend the base, however the zombies break through the barrier and kill most of the soldiers (if not all of them). He lets David and Christian escape with him in the Falcon and they fly to the island to the East. He crash lands the Falcon after he experiences a fuel shortage and has to land as safely as possible. He stays with the other two as they walk to the coast and find an X28 Boat there. He drives the boat along the coast to New Canton, a settlement nearby. He meets Tom for the first time and follows Tom when he gives the three a quick tour of the place. He is offered to stay but along with the others, turns the offer down so they can find some fuel for their boat. Tom sends his best men with the three in warthogs to help reach the gas store. When driving there, they are ambushed by a bandit group and engage in a deadly fight. Michael is one of the only three survivors, alongside David and Christian. They then head to the gas store. Whilst there he is watched and followed by a pair of soldiers. When they stop him however, they think they recognize him as somebody they met in the past. It turns out that Michael rescued them both in a bunker back at ONI. To thank him, they allow them to proceed through the store and head off. Whilst there though David is intrigued by an advertisement for a 'safe haven' space station, however Michael isn't sure it seems safe but eventually agrees to go. They return back to New Canton with the fuel and inform Tom with the bad news. After hearing his men died, Tom dismisses them to leave and not to return. Michael helps David and Christian proceed up the beach towards the Sabre Launch Facility and get inside. They all head in, learning that the facility is overrun with zombies. Michael and David try to save him but fail to stop Christian falling off the platform. Michael tries to kill the zombies but it's too late for Christian. Michael then tells David to run to the Sabre and he'll hold the zombies off. David runs and heroically, Michael fights off the zombies until they fully surround him. He then throws a grenade at the floor and kills himself as well as the zombies. Personalities Michael is shown to be a brave soldier who cares for those around him. He is willing to sacrifice himself if it means his friends will prevail. He also appears heroic in the last moments of his life especially when he sacrifices himself for David. Relationships • David - Friend and ally in the apocalypse. Aided him in escaping in his last moments. • Christian - Ally in surviving the apocalypse. • Gas store Soldiers - Old time allies he met back in the army. Saved their lives in a bunker. Skills • Michael is a trained soldier and has reasonable talents with firearms. • Michael seems qualified to pilot both helicopters and boats. Category:Survivor Category:New Canton Category:Soldier Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Running Dead